A Special Birthday Gift
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Dan and Phil give a 'special' gift to their best friend Kenzie. WARNING. STRAIGHT SMUT! DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DON'T LIKESTRAIGHT SMUT! (Or, poorly written straight smut .-.) This is a birthday gift from Kaz, to an accountless friend! Enjoy.


**So, this is a birthday present, to a fan who wanted threesome smut. Great, right? Uhm. Hello. Straight smut ahead, and a little bit of slash. .-. This should be fun...**

Kenzie's birthday was the fourteenth of August. She hadn't really expected much from her two best friends, Dan and Phil. Just a card, split between them, maybe that nice book she had her eyes on for a while. After all, she hadn't known them for very long, and all her old friends just said 'Happy birthday, Kenzie!' and got on with it.

But, of course, Dan and Phil had wanted to something special for her birthday. She knew they were different from other people since she moved to this school three months ago. They were really caring, and kind. They always helped her out when she needed it, though she _did_ hate having to ask for it.

They had dragged her to the music room, during their free period, when, miraculously, no one was in there. She did wonder for a little while, how they could possibly be so lucky to get a free period when the music room was empty. After all, the music room was frequently used, music was very popular at this school, and lessons ran almost constantly. Even when they weren't, there were always people crowded in the small area.

Dan smiled at her, before moving to the white grand piano, and sitting down on the small chair in front of it. Kenzie raised her eyebrows, and wondered what was going to happen, as Phil stood in front of the piano, winking at Dan, and grinning. Apparently, Dan had been getting piano lessons for 'something special' ever since he heard when Kenzie's birthday was .Now she knew what that 'something special' was.

When Dan started to play, Kenzie fought a smile. He played beautifully, even though he missed a few notes, or hit the wrong chord some times, he played excellently for someone with less than two months experience.

Then Phil began to sing, and her heart melted. Dan joined in, echoing softly some of the lines, and Kenzie couldn't help but fall back onto a desk, grinning as she watched them play. The song was about her, describing her beauty and charm. How much they enjoyed being in her presence.

It took a while, but, near the end of the song, Kenzie realised what it meant. It was a love song. From both of them.

Her smile faultered. Wait, did that mean they both loved her? How the hell was she supposed to choose? Dan was funny, charming, intelligent, handsome, and she couldn't deny that she found him utterly sexy, and wouldn't hesitate for a moment to jump into his bed. However, she also couldn't deny that Phil was cute, innocent, lovely, beautiful, and, again, she couldn't deny that she wouldn't hesitate to jump in his bed, either.

So, how to choose? Is that what they want? For her to choose? Right in front of them? But... She couldn't break either of their hearts...

By the time the song ended, she was frowning, and too caught up in her thoughts to realise that Dan and Phil were moving towards her, stopping right in front of her, and placing their arms around her, effectively trapping her.

"So," Dan said, grinning evilly.

"Who do you choose?" Phil asked, grinning as well, though not as evilly as Dan.

Kenzie stared blankly at them for a moment, her brain working to try and decipher their words.

"Uhm..." She mumbled, looking around her, and realising there was no way out. "I.. don't know... I mean, how do you expect me to choose? You both have traits that I like... traits that I don't particularly like... I mean..." She stumbled over her words, trying to phase it properly.

"We thought you might say that..." Dan interrupted, his hand running up her thigh, and up her skirt slightly, giving her a reassuring smile, as Phil's hand did the smae on her left thigh.

"So, we decided, that you shouldn't have to choose." Phil finished, smiling at her as well as his hand moved to her inner thigh, slowly moving up until he reached her panties, which were, by now, already slightly damp.

Kenzie's breath was now laboured, both of their hands pressing against her private area, while their free hands started unbottoning her school blouse. She moaned softly, as Dan and Phil's fingers began moving over her clit, both of them still giving her a reassuring smile as they finally got her blouse undone.

"Guys..." She whispered, looking fearfully at the two of them. Dan shushed her with a kiss, as his hand dove into her bra, Phil's hand doing the same, as they began fondling her breasts. She gasped lightly into the kiss, her head falling back a bit as Phil's lips began brushing over her neck. She moaned softly, giving into desire, and spreading her legs.

"There we go..." Dan mumbled into the kiss, nibbling gently on her bottom lip as his hand began dragging down her soaking panties, until they were at her knees.

Kenzie moaned again, this time a little louder, as Phil nipped gently at her collarbone, one of his fingers slipping inside her, as Dan's hand moved to undo her bra, the one fondling her breast, joining the othher as he slolwy undid her bra. As soon as the clothing was gone, Phil's lips moved down from her neck, kissing his way down to her breast, sucking on parts of it, before taking her nipple into his mouth, making her moan loudly, and squirmed.

Phil grinned, swirling his tongue around the bud, before taking it between his teeth, pulling lightly on it, and letting it snap back. His finger wriggled around inside her, soon being joined by a second, making her moan.

Dan continued to kiss her, letting his tongue slip into her mouth as he took her other nipple in his fingers, and rolled it around, his other hand now resting on her waist, tracing circles into her hip bones.

Kenzie groaned lightly, feeling Phil's fingers brush against her G-spot. "God..." She whispered, "Right there, Phil... Fuck..." she moaned, bucking her hips, and feeling her brain going fuzzy.

Phil smirked, speeding up his fingers, and making Kenzie moan loudly, before he slipped his fingers out of her, moving his lips from her breast, down to her legs. He bit gently at her inner thighs, kissing his way up, until his head disappeared under her skirt. She moaned loudly, her head falling back, and her legs wrapping around Phil's shoulders. She felt him chuckle softly, as his tongue lapped up all her juices, before moving down, inside her, just like his fingers.

Dan smirked, rubbing his bulge with one hand at the sight. "Go easy on her, eh Phil? She's a virgin, not like me..." He mumbled, before taking Phil's old position, moving his mouth to Kenzie's breast, and sucking her nipple into his mouth, expertly swriling his tongue around, and sucking, his fingers still playing with her other nipple.

"Wait... You guys...?" Kenzie trailed off, panting as she looked at Dan. Dan looked up at her, pulling lightly on her nipple, before moving off it completely to look at her. Phil paused for a moment, his tongue halfway inside her.

"Yeah, before you moved here, we used to date. We kept it a secret, but then we started getting feelings for you, and we decided to let you in on our relationship. There isn't a problem with that, is there?" He asked, worried she might push them both off, and report them for sexual harrassment.

But, she just smiled, and shook her head. "No, its fucking hot..." She mumbled, before grabbing Dan's hair, and roughly pulling his face to hers, smashing their lips together, as Phil resumed working with his tongue. Kenzie moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue into Dan's mouth, before he got the chance to do it to her. She squeezed Phil's shoulders with her leg, signalling for him to come up.

Phil moved away, wiping at his mouth innocently as his head came into view. He smiled innocently at her, and she rolled here eyes, grinning.

"So, how are we doing this, then?" She asked, pulling away from the heated kiss with Dan. Dan and Phil grinned.

"Well, we were thinking, Phil fucks you, and I fuck Phil from behind?" Dan asked, looking excitedly between the two. It was obvious to Kenzie that this was Dan's idea. She nodded, hiking up her skirt a bit, and kicking her panties to her ankles, as Dan and Phil began to kiss passionately in front of her. She moaned quietly, beginning to touch herself, as the boys fumbled with each other's trousers, rubbing the others bulge every once in a while, as they kept kissing.

Soon, they had both kicked of their trousers, and shoes, and were left in nothing but their school blazers, boxers, and socks. The both moaned into the kiss as their hips collided. Dan's eyes opened, and moved to Kenzie as he smirked, putting on a show for her, as Phil got lost in the kiss, forgetting about everything. It was ideal for Dan, as he rubbed their crotches together again, and again, his eyes never leaving Kenzie's.

Kenzie groaned again, pulling Phil over to her. Phil smiled goofily, in a daze from his kiss with Dan. Dan smirked, watching as Kenzie finally connected her lips to Phil's, pushing her knee to rub up against his crotch, her eyes connecting with Dan's as she grinned.

She nibbled lightly on Phil's lip, making him moan. His eyes were closed, so he completely missed the eye-fucking that was going on between Dan and Kenzie. Phil put on a knee on the desk, making Kenzie giggle lightly at his mismatched socks. Phil moaned lightly into the kiss, moving Kenzie's knee, so he could connect their hips. Kenzie moaned loudly, her eyes moving to Phil, and smiling.

Dan huffed, moving behind Phil, and grinding his croitch into Phil's bum. "Forget about me?" he whispered, smirking as he slid the back of Phil's boxers down, so that Dan could get to his bum, but Kenzie couldn't get to his dick.

"Never..." Phil mumbled, his head turning around, so Dan's lips could immediately smash against his own.

It was Kenzie's turn to huff, and she pulled down the front of Phil's boxers, as Dan dropped his own. Phil moaned softly as his tip pressed against Kenzie's warm flesh, Dan's member teasinly pressing against his own entrance. He was getting a little overwhelmed, so Kenzie hooked her legs around Phil's, her back falling against the desk as she pulled Phil into herself.

She moaned, watching Dan and Phil kiss for a moment, before Phil had to break away, and rest his head on Kenzie's shoulder. Dan moved insiide Phil at the same time, moaning himself.

"Don't worry, stretched him this morning..." Dan mumbled, winking at Kenzie as he stopped his hips, fully inside of Phil. Kenzie bit her lip to stop a small giggle, but couldn't help blushing.

Phil moaned loudly, obviously feeling very overwhelmed. Kenzie was kind of jealous, imagining how good it must feel to be Phil right now.

Dan grabbed at Phil's hips, pulling out of him, and taking Phil with him so he could pull out of Kenzie, bbefore rammiing back in, pushing Phil back in, and making them all moan loudly. Dan kept a steady pace, making Phil whimper, and buck his hips a few times, as Kenzie rocked her hips in time with them. She'd never felt this good, in her whole life. This was definitely the best birthday present she'd even gotten.

After a while, they were all moaning, and trying to go harder, faster. Just get _more. _And then, Phil was falling over the edge, Kenzie pushing her lips to his as she moaned, soon going after him, feeling him fill her. She couldn't really worry about getting pregnant at the moment, because Dan was moaning loudly as well, and obviously cumming inside Phil, because Kenzie could see the white stuff quickly trailing down Phil's legs.

"Fuck..." They both moaned, Phil just whimpering, unable to form coherent thought.

Dan quickly pulled out of Phil, and grabbed tissues from his bag, wiping away the mess, and pulling Phil up to peck his lips, before moving away to wipe at the mess on Kenzie's legs.

"Shit, and we bought protection, too..." He mumbled, making her stand up, so it would be less likely to make her pregnant. Kenzie smirked, pulling Dan's lips to her own, and kissing him for a long moment.

"I guess we'll just have to use it later..."

Dan chuckled softly, before pulling away and cleaning himself up, while Kenzie did the same for herself. Afterwards, Phil was still leaning over one of the desks, panting for his breath. Dan cleaned him up, and pulled him close, pecking his lips repeatedly as Kenzie did up her skirt, and pulled up her panties, her bra and blouse already on.

"See? I told you..." Dan mumbled, looking lovingly at Phil as he helped him get dressed. Kenzie grabbed her bag, moving towards the door.

"I have to go, its almost fourth period..." She said, smiling at Dan and Phil, waving before she exited the room.

"Oh! And don't worry, I've been on the pill since last year!" She yelled, poking her head back in the door and grinning, before leaving for real this time, and ingoring all the looks she got as she made her way to English, her fourth period class.

As she walked into English, giggling softly to herself, she couldn't help but wonder what she would get for her next birthday.

**Waht. .-. I'm actually kinda proud of this. It turned out alright! ^_^ So, to accountless friend of Kaz, happy birthday, girl! I hope this gives you nice dreams. ;)**

**Bye guys! Remember to R&R, follow if you want more, and favourite if you think it deserves it! **

**(Anonymous reviews are taken, and appreciated! So please review, even if you don't have an account!)**


End file.
